whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Caiaphas Smith
Caiaphas Smith is a famous vampire hunter. He prolongs his own life through the ingestion of vampire blood, and might be the most powerful mortal character in Vampire: The Masquerade. He is considered an extremist even by other hunters – notably Sullivan Dane. Biography His first encounter with a vampire was in New England in the 19th century, when he was only 15 years old. He found his neighbor's wife in the arms of a vampire that was feasting on her neck. As soon as the vampire saw Caiaphas, it began chasing the boy. Caiaphas ran to his father's tool shed and, with seconds to spare, snapped a hoe over his leg and thrust the wooden spike into the vampire's chest. He then took out the axe and severed its head. From that moment Caiaphas' life was dedicated to the destruction of vampires. Armed with centuries of knowledge and an extensive collection of hedge magic, Smith can track and identify Kindred. He has spent his long life traveling the world, learning many skills and earning many allies. He is an independent ghoul, as he drinks the blood of the vampires he captures and destroys, ostensibly to prolong his life until all vampires are dead. His supply has not been constant, and he now he has the appearance of a 71-year-old, but he is in better shape than any man 20 years younger, and he retains low-level ghoul Disciplines such as Potence. Additionally, his faith burns with extraordinary power: under the original Faith rules, his rating is over six dots – high enough to orchestrate minor miracles. Moreover, he is a skilled shot with a crossbow and an able melee fighter. A Puritan from the 19th century, Smith is driven by religious fury to hunt down and eliminate vampires, mainly in New England. The Camarilla knows that Caiaphas is one of the most dangerous hunters ever. The sect's Justicars have issued an edict that all Kindred are to avoid Caiaphas. Anyone willfully breaking this law will be put to death. Any prince who does not carry out this law will also be put to death. They believe if Caiaphas can be kept away from Kindred vitae for 20 years he will die of natural, old age. Character Sheet Caiaphas Smith Apparent Age: 71 (actually 199) Concept: Puritan Hunter Nature: Fanatic Demeanor: Fanatic Motive: Sense of Duty/Hate Method: Religious/Heavy Firepower Physical: Strength 4, Dexterity 4, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 5, Intelligence 3, Wits 5 Talents: Alertness 5, Athletics 4, Brawl 5, Dodge 2, Intimidation 5, Leadership 5 Skills: Firearms 3, Melee 5, Security 3, Stealth 4, Survival 5 Knowledges: Investigation 5, Law 4, Linguistics 4, Medicine 3, Occult 5 Numina & Other Traits: Crossbows 5, Casting 5, Duration 4, Extend 4, Scent/Vampires 5, Confess 3, Soul of the Wood 4 Backgrounds: Allies 5, Contacts 4, Resources 3, Reputation 5 Virtues: Conscience 2, Self-Control 5, Courage 5 Humanity: 9 True Faith: 8 Willpower: 10 Merits: Iron Will Gallery Caiaphas.jpg|Caiaphas VTES illustration. Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. References * Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Ghoul (VTM)